<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Zone by die_traumerei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860301">Comfort Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei'>die_traumerei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bike Girls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lingerie, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Recovery, Sex Toys, the care and keeping of your autistic girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now fully recovered from her accident, Aziraphale goes for a bike ride with Crowley, then home for a little light intimacy/super horny mutual masturbation.</p><p>One of these things isn't in her comfort zone. The other *very much is*.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bike Girls [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale bit down on another apology. Crowley was <span>perfectly happy to drive both of them, and their bicycles, out to this quiet park criss-crossed with paved trails. On a misty Monday morning they practically had the place to themselves. It was perfect English autumn weather; cool without being cold, overcast without the grace of a decent rainstorm, slightly damp. One couldn't ask for a better place and time to get back on one's bike for the first time since being forcibly ejected and breaking one's wrist in a ditch.</span></p><p>Maybe if she wasn't such a wimp, she'd have just gone out on a road like a normal human being, but she was, so here they were.</p><p>Crowley was cheerful as hell at least; she'd taken the day off, or rather, shifted her work week as much as possible to match Aziraphale's, so now they both had Sunday and Monday off. She worked such odd hours anyway; answering a few e-mails one day, and writing for twelve hours straight the next. It was...nice, Aziraphale had to admit. To see her girlfriend so much, and have so much of her time. It made her feel special.</p><p>“<span>Right-o,” Crowley said, lifting their bikes down from the rack on the back of her car. “Ready to go, love?”</span></p><p>Aziraphale messed with the edge of the soft elastic bandage around her wrist. She probably didn't need it, but it felt...safer, somehow. She'd been out of plaster for two weeks, it was silly, but there you go. “Yes, of course,” she said, and smiled, and put on her helmet. “Which way?”</p><p>“<span>Over there,” Crowley said, pointing to where the path went into woods. “It's pretty, even this time of year. There's a little climb about a half-mile in, but the view is worth it, promise.” Her smile softened. “Hey. You're doing a brave thing.”</span></p><p>Aziraphale reddened. “I know you're being nice, but please don't? I feel a fool.”</p><p>“<span>You shouldn't, but we can talk about that later,” Crowley said with a shrug. “You and this behemoth can set the pace, okay? We probably won't meet anyone, but if the trail narrows, I'll drop behind you.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frankly had to admit that her ancient bike would never go as fast as the sleek aluminium thing Crowley had, and thus couldn't even take offence. She </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> slower, and if it was a problem for Crowley, well. She should have known.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Sounds good,” she said, throwing her leg over the saddle and pushing off. Just across the car park, smooth asphalt. Plenty of room, and she let out a breath as she made it to the start of the trail without finding a pothole and breaking her neck. Well, small victories.</span></p><p>
  <span>Five minutes in, the quiet and the forest and Crowley riding silently beside her led her to finally relax. It was </span>
  <em>pretty</em>
  <span> here, and safe, and quiet.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Thanks,” she said. “I'm sorry if I was a bitch.”</span></p><p>“<span>What? Honey, when?” Crowley asked, genuinely confused.</span></p><p>“<span>...just now?” Aziraphale tried.</span></p><p>“<span>You weren't. Honest, Zira, you're fine.” Crowley smiled at her. “Great, even. It's genuinely a scary thing. I know I was a tit about my broken foot but...it was scary for me, too.”</span></p><p>“<span>Oh,” Aziraphale said softly, looking ahead. The road was starting to climb, but nothing she couldn't handle with a quick gear change. “I'm sorry,” she added. “That it was scary for you. I wish I'd been there to comfort you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Me too,” Crowley said.</span></p><p>“<span>And keep you off your bike until your foot healed,” Aziraphale teased, and smiled when she made Crowley laugh. Okay. She was okay, she could do this.</span></p><p>
  <span>She started to puff a little, and slowed to almost nothing, but Crowley kept perfect pace with her and had enough sense to not cheer her on. (If she had, Aziraphale would have ridden </span>
  <em>into</em>
  <span> her, and no jury would convict.) It was a little bit hard going, but not impossible, and they broke into...well, not sunlight, but out of the forest and high enough to look out over a pretty lake, and fields and a village beyond. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p>Crowley laughed. “Pause a minute – it's really pretty!”</p><p>“<span>It's </span><em>beautiful</em><span>,” Aziraphale said, taking in the picturesque scene. About as English as you could get; the trail was delineated by a drystone wall, and more walls divided the fields below. Rather pretty houses scattered across the rolling hills, and she could see sheep in some of the fields, and someone riding a horse in another. The lake was big and dark with a glassy surface, and a folly-castle at one end. She smiled, easing further. She was safe here, caught between forest and road, soft hills and a low sky.</span></p><p> </p><p>Crowley tried not to jump at the sudden kiss, and turned to smile at Aziraphale. She was stupidly beautiful, even now. Her cheeks were rosy and there was a soft sheen of sweat on her face. She was wearing leggings that showed off her big hips and an arse that Crowley was fully prepared to literally worship, and her top was a pretty pale blue that set off her skin. Also she was insanely brave and strong and clever and funny and smart and maybe Crowley was a little infatuated. She was okay with that.</p><p>“<span>Hullo, you,” she said softly, and smiled.</span></p><p>“<span>Hullo,” Aziraphale said. “Thank you. This is beautiful. Can we come back again?”</span></p><p>“<span>Anytime you like,” Crowley promised, and kissed her cheek, giggling when their helmets smacked together a little. “I love you.”</span></p><p>“<span>I love you too.” Aziraphale squeezed her arm and they set off again.</span></p><p>
  <span>Of course it was a slower pace than Crowley was used to, and the handful of miles they were doing was barely her warm-up. But she did not give </span>
  <em>one tiny shit</em>
  <span>. This was about Aziraphale, and giving her a little confidence back, and making sure she felt safe and secure, and surrounded by pretty things. And it </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> a pretty ride, and Crowley was happy to be on it, as they wound their way along the paved trails, the first breaths of winter in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the car, and Aziraphale was actually smiling, so Crowley considered the day a success already, and that was before they were going back to Aziraphale's for a long afternoon of tea and cake and sex. (Honestly, they might not even get to the sex – half the time they stuck with naked cuddling, and Crowley was not complaining. She reckoned if she ever complained about spending considerable amounts of time kissing every fold of Aziraphale's body, someone ought to seek medical help for her.)</span>
</p><p>Aziraphale helped her load up their bikes, and grinned when they were set. Her helmet was off, resting on the boot of the car, and her hair was still in a neat braid, blonde gone a little darker from sweat. “That was fun!”</p><p>Crowley laughed and hugged her. “It was.” She wrapped her hand around Aziraphale's wrist. “This okay?”</p><p>“<span>A little sore, maybe,” Aziraphale said and shrugged. “It'll stop soon.” She freed her arm and lifted it, hand resting on the back of Crowley's neck as Aziraphale pulled her in for a kiss. “Thank you. I know that wasn't a thrill a minute for you.”</span></p><p>“<span>Maybe I don't want a thrill a minute,” Crowley pushed back gently. “Maybe I wanted a nice ride with my girlfriend.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and they hugged – briefly, Aziraphale </span>
  <em>was</em>
  <span> pretty sweaty – and then it was time to head off home for showers and other fun things without clothes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crowley lolled around on Aziraphale's bed, only kind of vaguely dressed. She'd managed panties and a bra, but saw no reason to go any further – like, say, the tyranny of trousers – unless Aziraphale seemed likely to get dressed too. She sort of looked at Twitter, but mostly thought about her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was </span>
  <em>interesting</em>
  <span>. In all kinds of ways, of course – she was whip-smart, maybe the smartest person Crowley had ever met she thought, and she had a lot of interests and was goofy and bitchy and could talk about stage magic for four hours straight as she'd done the other day to a completely rapt audience of one (Crowley, of course). And the way she interacted with the world was interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like today. She was nervous doing a new thing, and </span>
  <em>anybody'd</em>
  <span> be nervous getting back on their bike after an accident. She hadn't looked happy at the start, but just kept going, and Crowley was so, so proud of her and loved her so much for that. And she'd had a good time in the end, but it had definitely been a new, nervous thing for her. Aziraphale was quiet and shy and hesitant when she wasn't sure of herself; Crowley could catch more of her nervous stims now, or just her nervous body language, for that matter. But when she was comfortable – well. It wasn't like Crowley loved her </span>
  <em>more</em>
  <span>, but the transformation she underwent was remarkable, and she knew she was being given a gift, to be trusted with Aziraphale's comfort. (A gift a thousand times over, considering what Aziraphale had gone through with Gabrielle. Crowley was supportive and kind and everything she ought to be to Aziraphale, and had cried </span>
  <em>hard</em>
  <span> the first moment she had alone. How could you be cruel to this funny, wonderful woman, and still be functional in society? How could you </span>
  <em>hit</em>
  <span> her? It was unthinkable.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was just plain danger in Aziraphale being comfortable, like right now when she wandered into the bedroom wearing just a very short towel barely covering her body, and smiled at Crowley like she knew exactly what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Hullo, beautiful,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over, stroking Crowley's arm. </span></p><p>“<span>Hullo beautiful yourself,” Crowley said, rolling over and touching the edge of the towel. It was peeking open, giving a glimpse of rolls and curves and shower-damp skin. “May I?”</span></p><p>“<span>Oh, might as well, it's not doing much,” Aziraphale said breezily, and Crowley laughed, giving the tiniest tug so the little fold over Aziraphale's bosom finally gave up and fell open and away, revealing her girlfriend's body.</span></p><p>Crowley made a happy little noise, hand on Aziraphale's thigh, just admiring for a bit. And getting admired in return – Aziraphale traced the strap of her bra with a fingertip, then leaned over and kissed her. Crowley, devious creature that she was, took the opportunity to tumble that gorgeous body down and into her arms, Aziraphale's head pillowed on her shoulder.</p><p>“<span>Little love,” she said fondly, and rested her hand on the crease where thigh became bottom. “You all right here? It can be a little sore the first time.”</span></p><p>Aziraphale groaned. “Oh, you hand feels good there. I'm not even being cheeky, you're nice and cool. Yes, it is very sore. And I think I need to wear different pants, I'm all chafed.”</p><p>“<span>Oh, poor love, let me see...” Aziraphale cocked her leg and Crowley checked the tender skin between her thigh and labia. “Oooh, yes, poor thing. We'll get you some padded shorts, that should help,” she comforted. “Maybe skip knickers for a bit if you can, or if you've got something like boyshorts?”</span></p><p>Aziraphale nodded and smiled a little. “I'm sorry if today was slow for you.”</p><p>“<span>Hey. Real talk, Aziraphale. Don't assume things for me, okay?” Crowley asked gently. “Yes, we went much slower and shorter than I usually go. But speed isn't the point – it's getting out and enjoying the ride. And, today, making sure you felt safe and comfortable. I'd rather you didn't apologize for existing, okay?”</span></p><p>Aziraphale's smile grew. “Okay. You're right, that was...I made assumptions in the face of no evidence.” She kissed Crowley, and rubbed her flat belly. “Let me try again. I had a wonderful ride, even with my sore bum. Thank you. I'd like to go out again with you sometime.”</p><p>
  <span>Crowley giggled. “I would too, you're fun to ride with.” A little kiss. “To do everything with.” She rested her hand on Aziraphale's thigh, rubbing it over the soft skin and squeezing a little. She was so </span>
  <em>round</em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>luscious</em>
  <span>. “Honey? Can we just play with a vibrator? I know you're pretty sore, we don't have to get each other off, I just want to touch you, and be intimate.”</span>
</p><p>Aziraphale lit up at that, and cupped her hand on Crowley's jaw, kissing her deeply. “Of course! Always, of course love!” She kissed her again, hand gliding low to cup one of her breasts. “Also, for the record, I'm very put out. You're so beautiful in black lace, I don't want to undress you. But I do. But I don't. Sexy underwear makes my life very difficult, you know.”</p><p>Crowley cackled, touching the soft lace that rested over her breasts. “Not sorry at all. Y'know they have fancy lingerie that's just like...around breasts, without covering them. I should get some for you.”</p><p>“<span>No, I should get some for </span><em>you</em><span>,” Aziraphale said firmly. “Sexy underwear that's beautiful and lets me lick your breasts, and a pair of ouvert knickers to go with. When's your birthday again?”</span></p><p>Crowley laughed harder. “Christmas is coming first,” she said. And then, shyly. “Um. I turn forty-five in May and I'd really like to do something special. With you.”</p><p>“<span>Oh, honey.” Aziraphale hugged her. “I want to do something special with you too. Every day, really, but especially your birthday. But you will get sexy underwear before then.” She smiled and kissed, and kissed some more, and Crowley lost herself in soft touches and being adored, Aziraphale so gentle with her, soft and strong and kind.</span></p><p>“<span>Now,” Aziraphale said softly, when they had finished kissing for the moment and Crowley was rebooting her brain. “Let's find a fun vibrator for you, my love.” She rolled over and leaned over the side of the bed and Crowley breathed deeply at the sight of that magnificent arse in the air. She was not to bite it, no matter how delicious it looked. Aziraphale didn't actually taste like a peach, and it would startle her. But holy shit, she just wanted to bury her face and </span><em>chomp</em><span>.</span></p><p>“<span>Penetration or no?” Aziraphale called up.</span></p><p>“<span>Er, none for me, thanks,” Crowley said, charmed by how big a dip she sounded. How on earth had she landed a girlfriend? “Still on my period and there's a tampon up there and all.”</span></p><p>“<span>Kay,” Aziraphale called, and there was more rummaging, and she popped up with a grin. “Good, an excuse to introduce you to something that isn't shaped like a cock,” she teased, rolling over and showing Crowley her prize. It was a soft purple blob covered with interesting bumps and ridges, with two little ears, just about the size of the palm of Aziraphale's hand. “What d'you think?”</span></p><p>“<span>Honestly, it's adorable,” Crowley admitted. </span></p><p>“<span>It is!” Aziraphale giggled and pressed a button, and it started to buzz quietly in her hand. “It goes up a little harder than that, but let's see what feels good for you.”</span></p><p>“<span>And you,” Crowley said, leaning in to kiss Aziraphale's shoulder. “I want to make you happy, my brave, sore-bottomed girl.”</span></p><p>“<span>You do,” Aziraphale said, like it was a simple fact of life and not something that made Crowley's belly go all jelly. She touched the buzzing little toy to Crowley's nose and smiled, then gently drifted it down to hover over her bra.</span></p><p>Crowley just smiled at her – until the ears touched down either side of her nipple, when she yelped at the sensation going through her.</p><p>Aziraphale grinned and kissed her. “Good?”</p><p>“<span>Holy shit.” Crowley groaned and arched her back, seeking out the sensation again. “That's amazing.”</span></p><p>Aziraphale kissed her, and touched the vibrator down again, sending another zing of pleasure and making Crowley gasp into her mouth.</p><p>“<span>My lovely,” Aziraphale said warmly, and pressed a little harder before resting the vibrator on Crowley's belly and gently pushing her bra cup down to kiss and lick a little, soothing where the sensation had been.</span></p><p>“<span>That's delicious,” Crowley murmured, reaching for the vibrator and trailing it down Aziraphale's hip, near her pubic mound but not quite touching. She sighed happily, body rolling just a bit as Aziraphale paid attention to her other breast, and reclaimed the vibe. She turned it up a little, and pressed the ridged body to Crowley's nipples this time, a little rougher through the fabric of her bra, and she finally gave in and undid the hooks in the back, slipping it off and baring her breasts.</span></p><p>“<span>So nice,” Aziraphale approved, while Crowley made a little high-pitched noise at the first touch.</span></p><p>“<span>Titty,” she demanded, and moaned when Aziraphale literally cupped her hand around her own breast and shifted so she could give it Crowley – just for a minute, just long enough for Crowley to swirl her tongue around Aziraphale's nipple and feel it grow hard.</span></p><p>She wailed a little when Aziraphale pulled away, and wailed again when Aziraphale touched the vibe's ears to her own breast, gasping at the sensation.</p><p>“<span>Get yourself off for me?” Crowley begged. “Where I can watch, I mean.”</span></p><p>Aziraphale grinned. “Eventually,” she promised, and leaned down for another kiss. She changed the pattern back, to a softer, deeper rumble, and trailed the ears first across Crowley's breast, then down her belly, following the edge of her ribs to her side where she –</p><p>“<span>Tickles!” Crowley yelped, squirming and laughing, and Aziraphale kissed her some more, deliberately tickling her side. “Oi!”</span></p><p>“<span>Oi yourself,” Aziraphale said happily, sitting up, this time trailing the ears across the top edge of Crowley's knickers, following the elastic. “You're so delightful. I love your body.”</span></p><p>“<span>I love yours,” Crowley said, reaching up again to cup Aziraphale's breasts, enjoying how they almost spilled out over her hands. She squeezed, massaged a little, and trailed her hands down, one cupping over Aziraphale's vulva. She was gentle, careful of friction burns, but dipped a fingertip between her lips, just a casual little feel.</span></p><p>“<span>Mmmm.” Aziraphale rocked her hips, and slid the tip of the vibrator under the edge of Crowley's knickers. “May I, love?”</span></p><p>“<span>Mmmhmm, a bit. Then on yourself. I want to touch myself while I watch you, please. If that's okay with you?” Crowley asked.</span></p><p>“<span>Can I watch you, or do you want me to pretend I'm alone, just thinking about you and playing with myself?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley's brain went supernova.</span></p><p>“<span>Hhhhnngwhaaaaa,” she said intelligently. “Um. Holy shit. Please? Pretty please?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed. “Well, it's not like it'd be my first time,” she said, and Crowley's brain went supernova </span>
  <em>again</em>
  <span>, and not because Aziraphale's hand had slipped into her pants and the vibrator was resting against her mons, the vibrations already making her toes curl.</span>
</p><p>Well, okay, a little because of that. It felt wonderful, the soft vibrations easy against her body, and she moaned a little when Aziraphale slid her hand further. She kept the ears tilted so that they rested against her labia and the ridges of the vibe instead shivered against her clit.</p><p>
  <span>Crowley moaned and curled her toes again, knees coming up and her legs spreading, moaning </span>
  <em>again</em>
  <span> because it felt really, really good. Aziraphale knew what she was about, picking this one, the vibrations sweet, egging on the throbbing between her legs. They kissed leisurely, Aziraphale rocking her hand just a little, before pulling the vibe out and leaving Crowley sighing a little.</span>
</p><p>“<span>I can get you off first,” Aziraphale offered, but Crowley shook her head.</span></p><p>“<span>Wanna watch you,” she said, her hand replacing Aziraphale's, a little shallow penetration, just enough to feel it.</span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and sat back, her knees spreading. She cupped one of her breasts in one hand and rubbed her thumb over the nipple, sighing happily. “I saw Crowley again today,” she said, because apparently there was going to be a </span>
  <em>narration track</em>
  <span>. Crowley was going to die, and what a way to go!</span>
</p><p>“<span>She's just...so kind. I didn't know a person could be so kind,” she said, and Crowley melted a little. Her baby, her lady, her love. “And gorgeous. I love how she moves. I don't know how to move so confidently, but she cuts through the world with a swagger.” Aziraphale lowered her head, kissing the top of her own breast, and ran the vibe across her nipple, turning it up higher and harder and gasping. “And she thinks I'm hot. She loves me.” The other nipple, and a little moan, her hand falling between her legs, hiding her vulva for a moment as she spread her knees further, more firmly. “She kisses and tastes me. Cuddles me. I love it when she rubs my back, and when she licks my clit.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Crowley groaned, rocking against the palm of her hand. This was insane. </span>
  <em>This</em>
  <span> was her quiet, shy girlfriend? Holy </span>
  <em>shit</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>“<span>It feels so good,” Aziraphale murmured, and sighed, her nipples hard, her chest already flushing pink. “I love the feel of her tongue in my cunt, like I'm the best dessert in the world. She's so good at it, just how I like it.” She trailed the vibe down her body, moaning when the ears slipped over her clit. “Fuck, fuck, I want her to fuck me. With her hand or her tongue or a dildo, I want to be hers.” She moaned, working the vibe over herself, starting to rock in earnest. “God, it's so hot, the way she touches me like I'm beautiful and worthy and fuckable.”</span></p><p>Crowley made a raw, hungry noise, her hand working faster as Aziraphale gasped, moving so that the body of the vibe rested against her vulva and she tipped forward onto her knees and one arm, the other hand busy between her legs. “I want to be hers,” she moaned. “I want to fuck her and eat her out and cuddle her, whatever she wants. I want to rub our tits together and kiss her drunk, I want to lie in her garden and lick her juices from when I made her come, and then I want her to fuck me raw.”</p><p>Crowley bit down on a scream, watching Aziraphale hump the toy, her hand, moaning, head thrown back.</p><p>“<span>I want...I want...” She moaned, pressing hard, the sound of the vibe changing again while Crowley was taken by surprise by her own orgasm, moaning and shaking while Aziraphale rolled her hips, that arse in the air while she wailed Crowley's name and came hard, body shaking and jiggling, moaning so sweetly as she collapsed onto her side, hips still rubbing until she just moaned, somehow turning the toy off.</span></p><p>“<span>Fuck </span><em>me</em><span>,” Crowley wheezed, feeling not unlike she'd just run a marathon.</span></p><p>Aziraphale let out a throaty chuckle. “This is all your fault.”</p><p>“<span>I'm okay with that,” Crowley informed her, rolling over to face her, leaning in for a soft kiss. “You are just...holy </span><em>shit</em><span>. You should be the one writing spicy romance novels.”</span></p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “Nah. Only works when I'm getting myself off.” Her smile grew. “That was fun.”</p><p>“<span>That was </span><em>beyond</em><span> fun,” Crowley agreed, finally able to move her arms enough to get them around Aziraphale, cuddling her close. “Fuck me, you're just...what other secrets are you hiding? Are you secretly the Doctor?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. “Hardly. I'm double-jointed, though! Look.” She held out her arm and did a thing with her elbow that looked </span>
  <em>wrong</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Ew,” Crowley said appreciatively. “That's cool.” </span></p><p>Aziraphale smiled and kissed her. “Thank you, I'm very proud.” She giggled again, bubbly and sweet like she always was after a good orgasm. She snuggled into Crowley's arms and touched her hip. “Do you feel good, love? Do you want me to do anything?”</p><p>“<span>I feel amazing,” Crowley murmured, full of joy that their bodies were pressing together. “I came, but I think you were, um, busy.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and kissed her chest. “I was. Daydreaming about you. Here, now, I'll stop bugging you, and we can just be quiet together a bit.” And she kissed Crowley's shoulder, so clearly happy to simply snuggle close and enjoy the afterglow. Good. Crowley was useless for anything else, and besides, was there anything better than having an armful of happy woman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave her a little squeeze, and tucked her even closer. Her pretty angel, her girl, funny and filthy and so, so sweet. Crowley was </span>
  <em>so</em>
  <span> gone, and she didn't regret it in the least.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>dietraumerei.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>